


Let's Get Physical

by impalasexgod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingerfucking, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Teasing, filthytalk, hotmandoingpullups, masturbations, somedaddykink, there might be a plot idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalasexgod/pseuds/impalasexgod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first attempt at actual porn. Consider it an experiment, if you will. Please be indulgent. The story was better in my mind. But I had to write it. Dean kept bugging me and Sam whined like a bitch. So here it is......some strange porn with a little plot thrown in for shits and giggles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get Physical

So here they are again, in some podunk town, in another no name motel..

Sam has decided that he needs to do pull ups again...in just his boxers this time, with his chubby half hard cock poking out in front. Dean sitting at the table watching him. That bitch, he thinks. The last time Sam did this it didn't turn out very well for both of them, well eventually it did, when Sammy saw the error of his ways. Sam was doing his thing, Dean wanted to fuck, simple right? Sam wouldn't stop what he was doing. Dean being the vindictive dick when he wanted to be, refused to touch Sam for the next two days. Which led to Sam begging on his knees, like a needy cockslut, stroking Dean's thighs and still asking for forgiveness while Dean fucked his mouth.

Ok fine, if he's gonna play it that way...Dean never forgets...and any opportunity he has to make Sam beg for him....he's gonna take it....

So he grabs a chair from the table, drags it in front of where Sam is doing his thing, Sam looks a little confused "Dean....I'll be done in a minute......"  
Dean waves him off, goes to his duffle, roots around, finds the lube, brings it back to the chair, sets it down next to it. Sam kinds stops what he's doing, but doesn't let go of the bar.

"No, no Sammy, continue, I insist, please. Let me enjoy the show. In fact, I think one of us has way too many clothes on...let's see if we can fix that..." He comes up to Sam, grabs the elastic of his boxers and yanks them down and off, Sam's cock springs out and up, he's mostly hard now, Dean tosses his boxers aside, cocks his head at Sam and says "ya that's better, now continue"

"Dean...." Sam whines

"Sam, do as your told.....now" Dean has not touched Sam other than to yank the boxers off, and yet Sam is fully hard, his glorious, thick long cock bobbing up and down with Sam. Dean smirks and goes back to his chair.  
"Ya know Sammy, I think it's warm in here, I need to take off something too" Dean takes off his shirt, running his hand up and down his chest, touching his nipples, running his tongue across his lips, just how Sam likes it, Sam is watching him intently, cock spilling a little dribble of pre come, he has a sheen of sweat on him now.....he wants to stop and go and lick and kiss on all freckles and ....

Dean runs his fingertips up and down himself, his one hand stops at the top of his jeans, his cock is throbbing and he wants to just yank it out, but he remembers, barely his purpose here. He fiddles with the button at the top...."mmm Sammy, look at the delicious cock of yours, that would taste soo good in my mouth right now, " he pops the button on his pants "I think I need to take these off now, it's really warm in here, eh Sammy?" he eyes Sammy evilly, Dean shimmies out his jeans and kicks them aside, his boxers are fully tented and Sam's eyes get bigger

Sam is barely doing pull ups anymore.........he can't stop looking at Dean

" Oh no Sweetheart, you keep doing your pull ups, there's a good love, don't want you to stop, you won't like what happens if you do..." Dean jerks out his boxers quickly and kicks them away, his cock had thickened and hardened and Sam is just about drooling now " but if you're a good boy for me, do what I say......well then I will give you a treat....."

"Dean, please....you're playing dirty..."

"Pfft Sammy, I'll show you dirty...." he sits on the chair, grabs the lube, throws one leg over the arm and lets Sam get a good look at the merchandise....Sam gasps and stops again

Here's the deal Sam, keep on what you were doing, I'm gonna sit here and do my thing, you stop at all, then you have to do whatever I want, oh lets say for the next three days, and if you do good, well then I'll ride you just like you like Sammy nice and hard.....deal "

"Deal " he was not gonna let Dean get the better of him

"ahh, that's my boy ' Dean throws his other leg over the other arm of the chair and now Sam has full view of Dean spread open before him.....he's sweating more now and cussing under his breath, panting

Dean lubes up both his hands and tosses the bottle on the floor. Dean grabs his cock starts stroking....eyes locked on Sam's  
'mmm, Sam, that feels so good," his other hand is making little circles around his hole, while he fists his cock..."I bet you wish this was your hand, right Sammy, oh yea, and your fingers filling up my ass, mm " he grunts as one finger makes it in.

Sam is sweating profusely now, cock leaking all over, he can barely pull himself up to do anymore pull ups

"But you wouldn't stop at one would you sweetheart, cause you know I can take more, nngh, Sammy, yes ' the second and third fingers make it in and Dean is writhing slightly on them, making small thrusts with his hips to meet his fingers " oh Sammy " Dean's fucking himself on his fingers, jacking himself pretty fast, but then he remembers what his actual end game is, and that is to ride Sam, he doesn't really care if Sam does his pulls ups he just wants to see how much Sam can take, so he slows some, takes his hand off his dick to cup his balls and roll them in his hand, he grunts again" nghhh, Sammy wishing it was you down here, licking my hole,while your fingers were inside me"

Sam's about at his limit " Dean, please, I need to touch you, please, let me stop......"

"No....baby,,,keep going...I wonder if I could make you come..just by doing this...." Dean's fingers are moving faster now....he thinks he's gonna be the one who says Uncle first

Sam can't anymore and he just stops, and holds on to the bar, he's got a trump card, it usually sends Dean over the edge, but this is war and the Winchesters pull out the big guns when it gets bloody....

Please.....Daddy.......ride my cock....please"

Dean stops everything he's doing and has this deer in headlights look, Sam just smiles, he knows he's got him now " Daddy, I'll make you feel so good, you know you love your Baby's cock in you..."  
Sam has let go with one hand, he can almost feel Dean getting out of the chair....Dean is still frozen and then he smiles 

" Ok Baby....you've been such a good boy for Daddy, he's gonna ride you now " Dean made a move to get himself up, but Sam was right there and he practically yanked Dean out of the chair and dragged to the motel couch and planted Dean on his lap with his back facing him. Sam worked his way into him quickly, Dean being a little sore when Sam yanked his fingers out of him as well, when Dean was fully seated, Sam smacked him on the ass "Ride me now Dean, hard and fast make me feel good"  
Dean always the one to give his baby what he wanted, did just that...  
They didn't last long, Sam went first and Dean not far behind him, Sam still grinding into his ass riding out the aftershocks

And after when Dean leaned back into Sam's chest, Sam massaging his ass cheeks, he whispered into Dean's ear...."we're going again and this time, jerk, your gonna do what I say, when I say it,"

" So bossy"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome! and Thanx for reading!!
> 
> Well here it is....


End file.
